Story Starter
by Swellow
Summary: CONTEST! I will post 2 stories, the star of them you an either make a one shot form one of the ideas, or a story. Detail in side.
1. Contest

**Story Starter Contest! **

Okay I want to start a contest! One where I put up the start of two stories, and you pick one that you want to either: continue, or just make a one-shot out of it.

PM me with your Entry.

**Rules:**

If you stare a story, you must have at least 5 thousand words, before you enter it.

one-Shots must have more than 4 thousand and a max of 20 thousand. (If you wish to go over let me know when you PM me)

It can be any rating, M, T, K... ect.

I does not have to be Edward/Bella, it can be and Edward/Alice, or Bella/Jacob, Alice/Bella, Edward/Rosalie... I think you get where I'm going with this.

**CUT OFF: **  
The cut off will be on February 4th, and Winners will be chosen by, the 6th.

**WINNERS: **  
Well seeing how I am cheep, and have no money I can go and send people things SO if you win, you will get the joy of winning? No, I will put you up on my fave, and I will also think of something else.... so any ideas would be great.

Questions?  
PM me and I will gladly answer!


	2. Story 1: Remember

**If you wish you can change this, a bit like the "Tim Hortons" or "November 11th" This is just how we in Canada would put it, so change it to what ever you wish.**

"When you thing Remembrance day you think that one time a year, November 11th, when really why make it once a year when it's everyday—every single day, our solders are over sea fighting, for your freedom, you children's freedom, you think the least we could do would be to give up just a second of your time to stop, and think of them? It's not only your freedom there fighting for, but other people in other country's, so really while your sitting at work , and it's the end of the day—when time cant get any slower, think of the people fighting for you, who when they go to bed at night, there still working, fearing for there lives, while you sit in bed, a night bed saying well at least today is over, and how you're all stressed out. When you wake up in the morning, and wonder, I wonder if so-n'-so and I will go to lunch today. When they wake in the morning, they wonder if it would be them or there friends lives, that could be taken, or if they will ever get to see there child grow up.

"I know when I went over there, I was tariffed, I wanted to know if I was ever going to get a _Tim Horton's_ coffee ever again, well that was till we got one down there. Then I went and though about other people, my friends, who unlike me had nobody to go home to, who where they fighting for, so I went and asked her, you know what she told me? She said, "I'm here to fight for the people who do have family's, and don't want to be riped away form them," I was shocked by this, and then she told me this, "If I had a child I would want to be there to watch them grow up, if I had a husband, I would want to be there every night so he wouldn't have to miss me, if my dad or mom where still alive, I would not want them to bury there own child, because parents are not suppose to bury there own kin, but I have none of that, so why take it away form someone who does." When she told me that, I was shocked. I would have to say she is one of the most self-less people out there. When we got letter form home, she would smile, even though she never got one herself, when we could call home, she would always give her call to someone else. I found it so hard to think someone like her, didn't even have a friend who wanted to talk to her, so when I asked her what she was going to be doing when she got home, she told me she had no place to call home, because she always stayed over seas to help out, like working in the Tim's, or what ever need doing, I told her that _she_ was_ not_ staying if I had anything to do about it, so I took her in. She is here so, and has made a special video, for us all today. Captain Isabella Swan."


	3. Story 2: Nothing left but you

**If you wish you can change the name for Elly or Mariellen ( Marie-ellen)**

"Elly, come on where going to be late." I called to my daughter, waiting by the door.

"Coming mommy, I just had to find my Dora sneakers. Can you tie them for me mommy?" she looked up at me with her beautiful blue-brown eyes, and her red brown hair, with her pouted lips.

"Now why on earth would I want to tie your sneakers?" I asked kneeling down in front of her, with a smile on my face.

"Because you love me?" she asked hope evident in her voice.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked with mocking horror.

"You mommy, you said you loved me, do you not love me any more?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"How could I not love such a beautiful little princess, who I think needs to get her sneakers tied by her very loving mother." I smiled sweetly at her kissed her on her forehead, "I will always love you, there is nothing on this earth that can stop that." I than started to tickle her sides, she was giggling and trying to break my grip on her, "Ooh your not getting away that easily."

"Mommy...mommy peesssss..." Mariellen cried through her fit of giggles.

I stopped, "Now let do these up and get a move on grampus wont like it if he doesn't get to see his sweet pea." I tied her sneakers, picked her up, walked out the door locking it behind me, "Do you want to stop for ice cream on our way?" I asked carrying her down to the car. ( I opened the back door and placed her in her car seat. "'Ya good Elly?"

"Yes Mommy."

I was taking Elly over to my fathers house, so I could go out and do some Christmas shopping. This year was going to be a hard year on my bank, If I had not need to get the breaks on my car fixed it would be a little different, life as a single mother was hard sometimes, but others it was the best thing you could ever hoped for in life, I only wish, Elly's father had not been such a bad person, I mean when I first got with him he was a nice sweet person, but once I found out he had murdered three people for the sake of killing it was over, and since he has life in prison, I didn't have to think about it to much.


	4. The starting

**Okay so, I have the first Entry. I will post all stories on my profile, so if you wish you can read.**

Thank you -Jessica-Bella. She has been the first Entry.

Story Called _Never for get_. and it is right now only a one-shot, but she has told me that in the future it may turn into a full blown story. I can see where she is comming form to, it is very good! 


End file.
